I Swear
by Himkyu
Summary: Aku berjanji akan bersama-mu selamanya... / HUNHAN 'S FF / EXO / VERY bad summary / Yaoi / Romance Fluff / DLDR !


**I Swear**

**Maincast : **

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer : **

The cast from SM Entertaiment. This FF is Mine (Miyu a.k.a Himkyu) ^^

**A/N :**

Kembali dengan FF yang kali ini tidak datang dari BAP. Melainkan dari EXO :D Udah lama banget gak nulis FF EXO deh XD Kebetulan lagi suasana galau galau nya menjelang konser TLP, so.. Miyu persembahin FF EXO yang nge fluff mungkin bisa mencairkan suasana kegalauan..hoho.. Jangan nangis ya XD Ntar para alien alien ini ikutan nangis loh/?

Karena Chanbaek sudah, Kaisoo sudah..

Maka kubuat FF khusus HunHan! Tidak usah panjang panjang length nya, karena Miyu main lewat aja ide membuatnya :)

Mari merapat!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Himkyu's Present :<strong>

**I Swear **

**(Inspired from SISTAR's)**

* * *

><p>Aku sungguh tak menyangka jika perasaan ini muncul secara tiba tiba. Namja cantik dan mempesona itu tersenyum kepadaku, seakan bunga bunga menghiasi sekitarnya berada. Jantungku berdegup sepersekian detik , dendang nya pun terasa begitu kontras dalam dadaku.<p>

Namun tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain membalas senyumannya itu dengan senyuman malu-ku yang begitu takut tersungging. Senyuman yang siap berkata, "Aku mencintaimu…". Jujur.. aku tak siap jika dirinya mengetahui perasaanku. Namun apakah cukup setiap tingkahnya yang memabukkanku , untuk memuaskan ambisi cinta yang kupendam selama ini?

Seandainya ia tau…

Bahwa aku mencintainya..

Aku berjanji, akan menjaga cinta ini untuk selamanya…

_**I Swear…**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Aku , disini, seperti biasa… menikmati pemandangan membosankan setiap harinya. Di belakang meja kasir, seraya mataku memandangi beberapa rak belanja berjejer. Dan beberapa pelanggan supermarket, melihat lihat barang yang hendak mereka beli. Aku disini hanya menopang kepalaku—dengan begitu malas—di atas meja kasir. Kedua mataku meneliti tiap jengkal tingkah para pengunjung , serius memilah barang belanja mereka, mengecek barang apa yang lebih murah, untuk siap ditaruh di meja tempatku bermalasan diri disini.<p>

"Permisi…"

Suara lembut itu mengalun. Badan ramping menghalangi pandanganku yang tadinya masih serius memandangi seorang anak balita berusaha meraih mainan yang tergantung agak tinggi di salah satu rak. Lucu saja..

"Permisi…"

"Ya?" Tadinya aku malas menegapkan kembali posisi tubuhku. Tapi, aku tak kuasa mengelak ketika sudah panggilan kedua.

Kutegapkan tubuhku yang (kusadari) cukup tinggi ini. Lalu mataku mulai memandangi sepasang bola mata indah di hadapanku langsung. Jantungku berdegup tak karuan, serta tak dapat kukendalikan. Oh! Aku begitu bodoh, karena aku tak berpikir sama sekali bahwa orang ini adalah pembeli yang seperti biasa kutemui.

Dia seorang malaikat.

"Permisi… saya mau tanya. Berapa harga untuk kedua boneka ini?"

Malaikat ini pun mengulurkan kedua boneka di tangannya. Yang satu berbentuk rusa, dan yang satu berbentuk koala. Malaikat cantik ini ragu ragu menatapku, hanya menatap kedua bonekanya. Entah ia takut padaku, atau tidak… atau mungkin karena mata berkantungku telah menakutinya? Pintar sekali kau , Oh Sehun!

Aku menatap kedua boneka tersebut. Tak berpikir untuk meneliti kemungkinan harga barang tersebut. Namun kuperhatikan keduanya , untuk kubandingkan pada si malaikat ini. Aku pandang kedua mata boneka rusa yang seakan mengajakku dengan iba , 'Mari bermain denganku..'. Lalu senyumanku terpatri juga. Kuperhatikan malaikat di hadapanku ini tengah menerka tingkahku yang tadi serius memandangi kedua boneka ini. Mungkin ia berharap cemas, seberapa mahal kedua boneka ini nantinya.

"Boneka rusa ini gratis untukmu.." kuulurkan boneka rusa berwarna cokelat agak abu abu itu pada si malaikat. Ia justru mendongak, menatap kedua mataku, demi menemukan maksud perlakuan ini. Sendi pertulanganku terasa lemah akan pesona nya yang begitu imut ketika kebingungan begitu.

"Ke—kenapa?" matanya seakan memendarkan cahaya bintang. Aku bahkan ragu , apa masih sanggup menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Boneka rusa ini memiliki mata seperti dirimu. Tampaknya ia berhasil menemukan kembarannya." Agak keterlaluan memang.. Tapi aku memberanikan diri, mensejajarkan boneka rusa itu di samping kepalanya. Lalu kubandingkan wajah boneka rusa yang mengiba itu padaku , dengan wajah polos si malaikat. Mirip! Mereka seperti bergantian memberikan tatapan mengiba yang membuatku gemas seketika.

Si malaikat tampaknya terhibur. Ia terkekeh kepadaku. Oh, Tuhan! Bahkan kekehan itu membuatku sesak nafas.

"Kau lucu sekali, Oh Sehun."

Eh? Bagaimana ia bisa tau nama ku? Kusipitkan kedua mataku, dengan pandangan menyelidik. Apa mungkin ia punya ikatan batin denganku?

"Name Tag-mu…" Ia menunjuk pada name tag yang sedari tersemat di bagian dadaku. Aku jadi garuk garuk kepala dibuatnya. Begitu ceroboh dan memalukan.

"Hehehe… maafkan aku."

Ia mengangguk pelan, memaklumi keanehanku. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Namaku Xi Luhan."

Kami saling menjabat tangan tanpa ragu. Tak ada yang tidak tersenyum disini. Karena kami saling membalas senyuman ramah. Menciptakan suasana penuh keakraban. Tak lagi suasana canggung layaknya seorang penjaga kasir sedang melayani pembeli.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Luhan.."

Dan saat itulah aku berjanji,

Aku akan mengingat nama itu untuk selamanya…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hari ke-12 sejak aku bertemu dengan Luhan. Namja cantik yang setiap hari nya tampak seperti malaikat bagiku. Aku mulai kenal dari dalam dan luarnya..<p>

Yah…. senyumannya, tawanya, pandangannya..

Semua yang ada pada diri Xi Luhan adalah kesempurnaan. Serta kelemahan untukku. Jadi , aku benar benar tak sanggup melepasnya , karena mungkin aku tak akan bernafas kembali setelahnya.

Berbagai candaan telah kami lalui untuk mengisi waktu luang. Ia sering tertawa , bahkan ketika aku bercanda tak lucu sekalipun. Ternyata, baginya aku ini humoris.

Bangga? Tentu saja iya… Aku adalah namja dengan mood hancur setiap saat, tanpa bisa melucu. Namun seorang namja cantik memujiku bahwa aku adalah seseorang yang humoris.

Dan lagi..

Ia sangat menyukai seseorang yang humoris.

Di bawah sinar rembulan ini, menemani kami yang tengah telentang di atas pantai berpasir putih. Gesekan antar pasir, menimbulkan suara bagai lagu di malam hari.. Dipadukan dengan suara jangkrik , hembusan angin yang menyejukkan.

Aku menatap langit malam. Merasakan keheningan di antara kami selama ini. Ia seperti tidur di sampingku, dan aku malu menoleh sekedar memastikannya. Aku tersenyum senyum sendiri bagai orang tak waras , jika memang dirinya sedang tertidur di sampingku. Ughh.. seperti sepasang suami istri di atas ranjang berdua #plak

"Aku akan pergi…"

#Degg

Aku menoleh cepat. Ia rupanya tak sedang tertidur. Masih terjaga, dengan kedua matanya memandangi bintang bintang. Senyumnya yang ragu ragu itu, masih menghiasi wajahnya yang rupawan.

"Ke—kemana?"

Ia balas menoleh padaku. Kami berdua kini berpandangan dengan posisi yang sama. Pipiku hampir panas dibuatnya.

"Aku akan kembali ke Guangzhou."

Jantungku hendak membuncah keluar dengan hebatnya. Mataku membelakak kaget, seakan tak percaya. Kubangun dari tidur cepat cepat, sedangkan dirinya masih di posisi yang sama.

"Meninggalkanku?!" Nada membentakku, mengekspresikan rasa tak relaku, akhirnya keluar juga. Ia sedikit shock, namun ia berusaha menenangkanku dengan senyumannya yang damai.

Luhan sama sekali tak membalas bentakanku. Ia mungkin berat menjawabnya, karena takut aku akan sedih. Ya! Tentu saja aku akan sedih!

Aku tak mungkin rela meninggalkan orang yang begitu kucintai.

Aku sudah berjanji akan selamanya bersamamu…

Xi Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Aku tak lepas mematut diri di depan cermin. Bayanganku di dalamnya, menampakkan raut kesedihan. Setelan jas putih terpasang di tubuhnya. Namun setampan apapun penampilannya kali ini, raut sedih itu tak juga sirna.<p>

Bayangan di dalam cermin itu kini menatap pada sebuket bunga di tangannya. Bunga mawar indah penanda cinta abadi. Sepertinya akan layu sebentar lagi. Jadi, tunggu apa lagi…

Sebelum layu, biarlah Luhan melihat ini.

Bahwa keabadian cinta masih kubutuhkan darinya.

Aku berlari kepada pintu keluar apartemen sederhanaku. Tak peduli tatanan rambutku kembali berantakan , tersapu angin akibat aku berlari tadi.

Ketika aku membuka pintunya.

"Sehunnie~ ~"

Malaikat yang tak akan pernah kurelakan kembali pada kahyangannya, kini berada di hadapanku. Ia rapih dengan pakaian santainya. Sebuah koper berdiri di belakang kakinya. Ia terkejut melihatku yang rapih , bagaikan seorang pengantin pria. Aku sudah tak waras karena dirimu, Xi Luhan.

Lelehan air mataku mengalir. Tak kuasa memandangi Luhan. Namja cantik yang sudah menjadi semangat dalam hidupku. Yang tak pernah kuanggap berarti, kini kehidupanku berwarna karena dirinya. Masa iya, aku harus kembali pada masa 'abu-abu' ku seperti dahulu.

Aku segera mengenggam kedua tangannya. Berlutut di hadapannya dengan raut seribu maaf bila memang aku melakukan kesalahan hingga ia ingin pergi. Kuharap aku dapat menebusnya, sehingga ia tak jadi meninggalkanku.

"Aku minta maaf… Tapi tolong…

Jangan tinggalkan aku." Nada piluku terasa menyabik hati bagi sosok di hadapanku ini. Ia tampak menyesal, hingga ia ikut berlutut di hadapanku.

"Aku janji, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu asal kau tak pergi. Aku janji…"

"Benarkah?" tangan Luhan mengusap genggamanku. Berusaha meyakinkanku dengan tatapan damainya, yang akan kurindukan bila ia pergi.

"Aku janji…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kuingin kau berjanji untuk bersamaku selamanya. Seumur hidup kita, hingga maut memisahkan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's POV<strong>

Sehun membelakakkan matanya. Ia pandang serius dari detik demi detik, demi menemukan jawaban akan ucapan Luhan. Namja manis itu selalu serius dengan ucapannya, apa termasuk dengan kalimat yang ia lontarkan tadi?

Namun pada akhirnya, Sehun menyadari suatu hal.

Ia dan Luhan sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Dan tak ada angin dan badai mampu memisahkan mereka. Kecuali Tuhan yang berkehendak.

Jika memang begitu…

Berarti..

"Apa kau jadi pergi?" Sehun bersungguh sungguh memandangi manik mata itu. Ia seka pelan kedua matanya yang sempat berair, agar tak memudarkan pandangannya.

"Jadi."

Sehun melonjak. Ia seakan marah akibat ucapan Luhan barusan. Mengira bahwa Luhan melanggar sendiri janjinya. Ia meremas kasar kedua bahu Luhan. "KUPIKIR KAU…"

"Pergilah bersamaku."

#Degg

Sehun bungkam. Tangannya berhenti memberontak di kedua bahu Luhan. "Ma—maksudmu?"

"Aku juga tak sanggup kehilangan kau, Sehunnie ~. Jadi , aku ingin mengajakmu pergi bersamaku. Kita akan memulai kehidupan baru disana. Berdua. Bersama. Untuk selamanya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Luhan's POV<strong>

Aku berkata penuh keyakinan. Pipiku akan merona dengan semburatnya, jika tak segera kutahan. Aku sangat takut mengakuinya. Apalagi , belum tentu Sehun menerimaku. Belum tentu Sehun mencintaiku juga. Aku hanya berharap Sehun bersamaku untuk selamanya , mungkin disalah artikan Sehun sebagai bersama sebagai sepasang 'kakak-adik'.

Tak lama kemudian, Sehun tak lagi meremas kedua bahuku. Agak terasa sakit tadi, tapi dapat kutahan. Lagipula ini kesalahanku sendiri karena berkata terlalu bertele tele.

"Kalau begitu dengan syarat.." Jantungku hendak berhenti ketika dirinya mengusap pipiku. Kehangatan dari permukaan tangannya , membuatku terasa nyaman dan damai.

"Berjanjilah kau akan menjadi yang pertama dan yang terakhir untukku."

Dan saat itulah, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung jas putihnya. Ia sangat tampan ketika mengenakannya.

#Sett

Sebuah cincin berkilau menyembul di balik kotak merah yang sudah dibuka penutupnya. Menampilkan keindahan tak terelakkan dari dalam kotak cincin tersebut, menyilaukan kedua mataku. Aku ingin berteriak! Histeria ini membuatku segera membekap mulutku. Kurasakan bulir air mataku menggenang di pelupuk mataku.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin memberikanmu ini sebagai kenang kenangan sebelum kau pergi. Tapi aku baru sadar…"

Ia memakaikan cincin itu pada jari manisku. Sangat cocok. Entah dari mana Sehun mengetahui ukuran jari mungilku ini. Apa mungkin ia menerka sebelumnya bahwa jari jariku ini seperti milik yeojanim?

"Cincin ini lebih cocok sebagai ikatan suci di antara kita untuk selamanya."

Aku memandangi kedua matanya penuh arti. Mencari kesungguhan di dalamnya. Tapi aku tak pernah ragu dengan ucapannya. Lagipula ia tak bisa merayuku dengan kata kata manis. Ia bukan tipe namja penuh gombalan.

Ternyata selain humoris, dan menyenangkan. Ia juga seseorang yang sangat romantis…

"_Would you marry me and by my side forever in whole my life?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I do.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berjanji akan selalu menjaga ikatan cinta ini selamanya…

Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

Maaf jika kurang nge romance nya atau gimana -.- Miyu lagi pusing kepala, tapi males menunda pengetikan, jadi main hurry hurry aja ngetiknya. Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan dalam kata atau lainnya.

Huhuhu... Besok TLP , dan Miyu gak nonton :( Bagaimana dengan readernim? Apalagi abang Kris gak dateng ! Huhuhuhu *puk puk*

Reccomended EXO's FF by Miyu (dibaca juga ya :D) :

- Hurt in Heart (Kaisoo)

-Last Kiss and Hug (ChanBaek)

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review bagi yang sudah membaca ^^ Mari menghargai satu sama lain...

**THANKSEU :***


End file.
